These End Times
by Glitchbreon
Summary: After being struck down by a deadly case of Scarlet Fever, your put into a post apocalyptic world overrun by zombies. How will you survive with others? Disclaimer: Some content may be offensive to some, this is not intended for anyone under the age of ten. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Here Ye Lay

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_ Here you lay in what was thought to be your death bed. Every hour gone by equals another hour lost in your life. There was no time, no warning either, it just happened. You were rushed into St. Mary's after developing a severe rash and vomiting. You were diagnosed with a server case of Scarlet Fever and it was thought that you didn't have long left to live.

Now, of course you can't die right now, right? Lets dive deeper. The date is July 27, 2013, just recently has a worldwide catastrophe devastated the world. You were driven into a medically induced coma to help up the odds of survival. You haven't moved a inch for months... maybe even a year...

But enough about everything else, what about you?

(Alright! I'm sorry this first chapter was so short but I promise I will be able to write more later! It's very late right now, about 10PM and I'm having to do other things. The next chapter will be a doozy, I can tell you that.)


	2. We Need to go Deeper!

(Alright, welcome to chapter two of These End Times! I'll let y'all decided on a new character name.)

Let us fall into the depths of the mind, shall we? Welcome, this is where you and everything you are, was, and will be is. We call it the brain, but you may call it elsewise. Soul maybe. Essence? It's a complex organ that is the cause of everything we are. It controls our heart, our lungs, our liver. But the fascinating thing about it is how we dream. Speaking of dreams, your having one right now. Enough narrating and some actual story, eh'?

It's a warm, May day. Your out in a open field. You know this place in and out, like tying a shoe for example. You used to go outside, maybe even sneak away, with your sister out here and poke and prod at lizards. Maybe even collect a few tails. But not today, today wasn't a friendly day, not at all.

"C'mon silly lets go! I think i found one!" You see your sister standing atop a small slope. You look around and run toward it. You reach the slope and climb it, once you climb it you see your sister crouched down over a lizard prodding it with a stick. You look at the forest surrounding the field and approach your sister. Then she gets up and looks at you, "Hey, wanna go find more in the forest?" She almost screams in your face with enthusiasm. You nod and she runs off. You then run after her and at the same time you watch where your going.

As you approach where you think she is, you suddenly hear a blood-curdling scream that gets abruptly cut off by a gunshot. You run forward and see her surrounded in a pool of blood. You look at her in shock and cover your mouth. You run back home crying and flailing your arms. You trip and look back, seeing a man chasing you. You get up and sprint as fast as you can. You being 12 isn't fast enough. You just manage to get home and lock the doors. Then the dream repeats itself. Again, _again,_ _ **and again.**_

This infinite dream is simply put: A manifestation of all your fear and guilt built into a nightmare of a memory. That's stuck on a continuous loop. But suddenly you twitch. Not much, bur just a finger twitch. Your heart rate dramatically increases and your Oxygen levels increase as you begin breathing more. Then your eyes begin to move.

Then...

(Thank you all so much for reading this! I love writing this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as i love writing it! Make sure to put a name that you think would be good for a new character! It's going to be a boy!


	3. Endless Corridors

(Hello! Welcome to a new chapter of These End Times, sadly the Doom idea was scrapped and this my main story! I seriously hope you all enjoy and i love you 3 Enjoyy!)

Your eye moved, no... that can't be possible. Your eye moves again. Your heart beat and your Oxygen levels stablize to a normal amount, slowly your eyes open. You look around the white room, your hooked up to a EKG, next to you are some wilted flowers and a get well card. A note is placed upon the desk next to the Get Well card. You see the door and then realize you're hooked up to a shit ton of wires.

You weakly sit up, almost falling back down, and get a better look around. You speak outside the window in order to see... nothing. You sigh and look at the IV you're hooked up to. You look back at all these tubes. You grab a tube, breath in and then out. "Three... Two... One..." You pull it out and shout in pain. You do the same with the other 12 tubes and then flop back down on the bed, trying to regain strength.

After a few minutes you sit back up and throw your legs over the bed so they're hanging off the bed and touching the ground. You grab the IV drip and stand up. Well, at least you tried to. Your legs are just to weak to take your weight, so you fall to the ground immediately. "Son of a bitch!" You cry out in pain. Why can't you just go back to dreaming? You wait a few minutes and gain the strength to at least stand up.

You hold on the the IV drip and pull yourself up. You don't fall this time; you use the IV drip to stablize yourself and you slide your feet across the floor. One step, two step. Just like you taught yourself when you were two. No. This is different. Much more different. You make your way towards the door and right before you open it, you rest against the wall next to it.

You look out of the window and see a messed up hallway. Papers and files are all over the ground and shards of glass scatter some areas of the floor. You open the door to find a small desk blocking your way, you let go of the IV for a second and push it out of the way meekly. You peek your head out and look left and right. Seems clear. You have to get rid of this drip.

You grab the tube and quickly yank it out of your arm. You shout in pain but suck it up. You find that you can walk by yourself now. Very slowly and weakly but you can walk. You make your way down the hallway, keeping your hand against the wall just in case and for more balance.

You reach a four way intersection, each corridor leading a different way. You look forward and see a chained door with boarded up windows. You look left and see a corridor leading another two ways, and then you look right and see a corridor leading to a room. You go right.

You walk down the corridor until you reach the room. You peak inside and find raggy, old clothes. You walk inside and take off your hospital gown, putting the clothes on over them. You don't find anything else useful in here. You walk all the way down straight to the other corridor. One way is boarded off and the other leads down a hallway.

You go towards the boarded door to inspect it. You find a small note pasted on the door. "Help us. Please help us." You read aloud the note. You turn back and walk down the hallway. You reach a desk, most likely a reception desk, and you notice a phone. You quickly grab the phone and dial 911, just a dial tone. You frantically search for something. Anything similar to a clue to what the hell is happening.

Nothing. You look at the door and slowly approach it. You hear groaning and stop dead in your tracks. You look at the door next to you where the groaning is coming from. "Hello?" You ask, in reply comes another groan and then the door starts banging. You get startled and run, you hide in a room and shut the door. You wait until the banging stops and then you proceed to exit the building.

(Alright! Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!)


End file.
